1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-218064 discloses programs (called “widgets”) that are installed in a personal computer (PC) connected via a network with an image forming apparatus. The widgets cause the PC to perform process flows in collaboration with the image forming apparatus. For example, a widget enables the PC to perform a process flow using a Web service provided on the Internet on image data obtained by scanning a document by the image forming apparatus.
Meanwhile, in recent years, various types of portable terminals that accept installation of programs have been provided. In such an environment, one user may use multiple terminals including a PC.
When a user desires to enable multiple terminals to perform process flows in collaboration with image forming apparatuses, the user needs to install programs corresponding to the process flows into the respective terminals. Also, when the programs use Web services, the user needs to configure the respective terminals to be able to collaborate with the Web services. For example, to ensure the security, the user needs to make settings for authentication or certification (e.g., digital certificates) between the terminals and the Web services.